I just wanna make you, uh sweat?
by Natecchi
Summary: Aomine and his catchy songs. Kagami didn't expect his birthday to be this entertaining. AoKaga.


Happy birthday to our angel, Kagami Taiga!  
And have a good dose of English singing Aomine :3 (He's singing David Guetta's remix of Snoop Dogg's "Sweat")

* * *

It was August 2nd, it was Kagami's birthday, it was the day Aomine would show just how he wasn't an asshole of boyfriend, but a loving and caring one. At least that was the plan.

"Are you sure, Aomine?" Kagami asked for the 5th time that morning. "You don't have to do it. Anything is better than having my house destroyed or burnt to ashes, you know." Kagami grinned at Aomine's scrunched nose.

"That was the single and last time I cooked in my life, so no, I'm not going to burn your apartment. Calm down and leave it to me, will you?" Blue eyes sparkled with determination and this made Kagami's heart pound hard against his ribcage.

"Alright." the redhead smiled and leaned to plant a kiss on other man's lips "Can't wait for dinner then." he said and prepared to leave for work "See you later, Daiki." And with that Kagami was out of the apartment. It was finally Aomine's time to shine.

He couldn't cook shit, so the food for their dinner won't be homemade. No more burning pans, no more poisonous food from Riko or Satsuki. He will order takeout. He smirked at his brilliant (not, really) idea.

Right to the next task then. It was easier than he thought. And the next task would be… cleaning the house perhaps? It couldn't be that hard, right? Kagami did it almost every day, thanks to Aomine's oh-not-so-clean lifestyle. He was secretly sorry for that. He even went that far to offer Kagami a helping hand one day. He didn't really want to remember how that day ended though.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he tried to recall what Kagami did when he was cleaning. Aomine made a face as if he was solving a math test in school. He sighed in defeat as the only thing he recalled from those moments was Kagami's ass as that bent to wipe the dust or vacuum-cleaned the floor.

Bingo! That was it! He should just do what Kagami usually did. Kagami's ass was helpful as always. He nodded to himself and went to get the necessary things. If he was lucky, he'd be able to take a good shower before Kagami was back. He put his headphones on and began working.

Wiping the dust was actually a pretty easy task, which even Aomine Daiki could do without incidents. And he did really good for his first time. Huffing a satisfied breath, he wiped his brow off sweat with the back of his hand. Perhaps it was hotter than he firstly thought. He felt disgustingly sweaty and decided to strip down to his underwear only. Nobody could see him anyway. Shrugging to himself, and stuffing his phone on right side of his boxers' waistband (thank god and Kagami for these tight boxers), earbuds still in his ears and music thumping loudly through them, he began his other task.

He struggled with the little shit for almost two hours before figuring out how it worked. Electronics hated him and he hated them back. Well, everything which wasn't a TV, PSP, mobile phone or other things made not for entertaining were his archenemies. And apparently this little shit of vacuum cleaner wanted to take microwave's place in Aomine's personal top.

He smirked triumphantly down at the vacuum cleaner when that started working properly. And with that, Aomine began cleaning with more enthusiasm. Once he will be done with this, he will wash the few dishes left in the sink from their breakfast and then he would be able to take a shower.

Then it started. That catchy song he heard some days ago on a music channel. Call him stupid, but he knew English good enough to understand what the guy was singing about. Okay, he understood it only because it was kind of pervy. He instantly found it and put it on his player list, so he could think of Kagami when he would listen to it.

He didn't know what he was doing exactly, but he found himself swaying his hips in rhythm with the music. It was weird, but who could really judge him, if nobody saw him to begin with? Exactly, no harm done.

Leaving all of the thoughts aside, he let his body do whatever it wanted, singing along "So I can make you give it up give it up, until you say my name…"

He made some shocking for his back movements as he kept dancing around the wand as a stripper around his pole. "And never take me out, till you can taste the way, do it again, and again till you say my name and by the way, I'm so glad…"

He groaned as he imagined Kagami, bent in front of him, pleadingly whispering _'Harder, faster… Daiki.'_ His hips moved on their own and he thrusted forward against the wand, emphasizing every end of line "I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat, I just wanna make you sweat, I wanna make you sweat, sweat, sweat…"

He was getting aroused. Well, he could as well jerk off in the shower. Aomine continued swaying his hips sensually until he heard something really heavy falling on the floor. He switched the cleaner off, paling. Did he knock down and break something? Fuck.

Aomine hurriedly removed his earbuds and threw his phone on the couch, turning slowly around, mentally prepared for whatever shit he just done.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he saw a wincing Kagami, rubbing his ass, on the floor. When he looked at Aomine, that noticed the redhead's erratic breath and flushed face. Could it be that Kagami was watching him doing all of that embarrassing stuff earlier? He blushed madly, avoiding eye contact.

They stood in silence until Kagami got up and cleared his throat. He approached Aomine, who still didn't know what he was supposed to do in such a situation. Hell, even if Kagami walked on him jerking off or even finger-fucking himself, it won't be _this_ embarrassing.

"Daiki…" Kagami half-moaned in Aomine's ear and gripped his shoulder " _Make me sweat_ right friggin' now, or I'll fucking come undone."

Aomine fully recovered from his embarrassed position and smirked pressing their crotches together, making Kagami's legs go weak "Oh, sure, babe."

* * *

Kagami convinced his boss to let him go home earlier, because yes, he was still worried about Aomine's well-being and the integrity of his apartment. He rang the bell few times but no one responded. He heard a buzzing noise coming from inside. Kagami decided to open the door by himself and to check up what Aomine was doing.

The redhead entered the apartment and recognized the sound of the vacuum cleaner. He sighed with relief and smiled.

 _'Aomine's cleaning, how unusual. I must see-'_ he thought and peered into living room. His jaw dropped and eyes widened at the sight. A very very very hot Aomine was dancing and singing some dirty stuff. What could be more of a turn on than that? Perhaps a tied up to the headboard one… but that was for other time.

He licked his lips as eyes roamed all over Aomine's body. Kagami actually wanted to grab his boyfriend's ass that was swaying so temptingly, but tripped over something and landed hardly on the floor.

* * *

Aomine did as he was told. He made Kagami sweat, drool, scream and want more, as he pounded the birthday guy into the mattress.

Kagami's hands were groping his ass and this made Aomine go deeper than he ever was able to do by himself. Kagami's moans became louder and louder as he was nearing his climax.

Aomine even didn't need to touch his boyfriend there, he orgasmed just by having Aomine inside and fucking him into oblivion.

* * *

"I want to watch you dance striptease." Kagami said through a mouthful of bacon next morning.

Aomine choked on his coffee.


End file.
